Extraordinary
by rebelliousflower89
Summary: Castle has a surprise for Beckett but something unexpected happens that startles them both and gives them questions.
1. Chapter 1

** Extraordinary**

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I smirked while holding the fridge door open. "Midnight snacks."

"All I was wondering was how could you hold that door open so long and leave me so cold in your absence?"

"My stomach was keeping me up. I was helpless." I got the light mayo, yellow mustard, rosemary turkey and Swiss cheese, romaine lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and banana peppers out. Richard Castle sure knows how to make a mean sandwich. "Want one?"

He walked closer to me and I could see that he was carrying the tie he wore from earlier. He was then behind me, reaching for the bread that was above me. "Yes." He whispered in my ear, his lips brushed my neck sending shivers all over, "but first I want to blindfold you."

"Then you're making them." He went to the fridge to get out the red pepper and red onion. He stopped behind me and tied the purple tie around my head, covering my eyes. "You better feed me first, I'm starving."

"I'm making yours right now. Patience."

"Hey, I was well on my way to sandwich bliss until you came along."

"Bliss isn't going anywhere."

"Why do you want me blind, anyway?"

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise? I don't know how I feel about that."

"Just trust me. Now, here's your delicious sandwich."

The sandwich touches my lips and I take a bite. Mmmm, worth waiting for, "thanks."

"You're welcome, babe."

"So, how long am I going to be blind?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Really, a play on words, really?"

"Like you didn't see that one coming?" He smirked.

"Ok, ok, enough." I smiled even though I tried hard not to. "You're lucky I put up with your puns. Not everyone would, you know?"

"I don't know what to tell you, I didn't make a love potion or anything." I could hear the quizzical smirk in his voice.

"Shut up. Just let me know what the blindfold is for."

"Never, you're going to have to see. Don't you get the point of a blindfold?"

"Don't _you _get the point that I hate surprises?"

He stood behind me putting his hands on my shoulders to lead me forward. Ten paces and we reach a door. He opens it and grabs my hand guiding me. As we move, I feel cool air brush past my cheeks. I could smell the early, early morning air. "Rick?"

"Yes?"

"What about our sandwiches and where are we going?"

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Trust me."

"I do. I'm just impatient. And hungry." He opened the car door and helped me get in safely. "This would be a lot easier if I could see and get in myself."

"Yes, but that would be less amusing and would ruin the surprise. Kate, you're not going to win this round, you're staying blindfolded."

"Fine, Rick." The annoyance could not be hidden in my voice. Suddenly, his lips were on mine, a soft gentle kiss.

"Better, Kate?"

"Mmhm?" a moment passes and I remember the question, "yes, much better. But still no sandwich." I laughed.

"I'm insulted; however I do make one hell of a sandwich." He starts the car and makes four turns before stopping. A ten minute ride. He opens his door and gets out, walks over to my door, grips the handle and pulls and helps me out. He guides me from behind and my feet walk on a soft surface, grass, maybe? Then, concrete probably a sidewalk or a bike path. We stop and he grabs my hand raising it to a cool…is that a chain? "Are we at the swings?"

"You really are good at your job, detective."

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" He moves behind me and tells me to sit on the swing. He unties the tie letting it tickle my neck as he lifts it above my head and puts it in his pocket.

"Happy now, detective?" He whispers in my ear, and bites my earlobe.

"I am, actually." I smile, lean back and let my feet go. "You should swing, Rick." He does and after a while we are both pretty high. I look at the moon, its light shining brightly. I don't know what it is about the moon but it makes me feel secure, like I'll always make it home.

"Kate, what's that?" He slows down dragging his feet to stop the swing. "Seriously, Kate, what is that?"

I start to drag my feet to stop. I look over to where he was gesturing. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Could _not_ bring myself to say it out loud. It couldn't be. Could it? "Um…"

"Kate, is that an _alien_?"

"It can't be, Rick…"

The grey creature moved forward, gingerly towards us. It made a noise, maybe words of its language? It seemed alone. Abruptly, I see Rick running towards it.

"Rick, what are you doing?" I ask, shocked. He ignores my question like he never heard me, still moving towards the creature. He tackles and pins the creature to the grassy ground. I bolt out of the swing and run to Rick. "What the fuck are you doing? You can't just attack it."

"I didn't know what else to do. I had to make sure it wasn't a costume. And Kate. It's not a costume."

_Shit! I can't believe he just knocked out this… alien? _"Ok," I started pacing and he still had the alien pinned, "what do we do now?" He got up and reached under the alien's back. "Grab its legs."

"Rick, you can't be serious!"

"Kate, we can't just leave it."

"Sure we could…" I trailed off, and begrudgingly complied. We carried it to the car; Rick gently set it down so he could open the back doors. We put the alien in the backseat. Sitting and buckled in I ask, "Where to? Home?"

"Yeah…home."


	2. Chapter 2

We came to a red light. I tapped my fingers nervously on the steering wheel. "Rick, what the hell are we doing?" The stress of the situation caused me to have endless convoluted thoughts that weren't even the least bit helpful.

"Ever see _E.T._?" Rick said facetiously.

"Rick…" I exhaled. "I'm serious."

"So am I." I looked in the rearview mirror and saw that the being was still, unmoving. Rick interrupted my thoughts, "Have you?"

"Yes, Rick. It's one of my favorite movies." I said slightly irritated.

"It's one of mine too." The light turned green; my foot eased off of the brake and I drove back to our place.

For the rest of the ride, we remained quiet. I didn't know what to say and clearly Rick didn't either. Rick was the first one out of the car. "Come on, Kate."

I gripped the steering wheel one last time before I unclicked my seatbelt. I opened the back door and asked, "How are we going to do this?"

"I'll just pick him up. I think I can carry his weight."

"Ok, I'll get the door, I guess…" I closed the car door and watched Rick pick up the alien. I held the door open for them. The alien was still unconscious. He walked to the guest room and placed him on the king sized bed. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water so I'd have something to do with my hands. They were practically shaking; I had so much nervous energy. This was so weird and unbelievable. What are we going to do? How will we communicate with it? What is it going to do once it comes to? Are we going to keep it a secret? Or are we going to tell Ryan and Esposito? I have no idea what we are doing? Rick is crazy; we're crazy.

I just wanted to eat my sandwich and read a little before going back to bed. Rick has been working on a new book separate from the Nikki Heat series. It was a crime novel though. It was focused on this man and his daughter. He was a sheriff in a small town and his daughter was very interested in forensics. She had always focused on science and she didn't believe in much else. She often checked out books on protein biology, bio chem, Gray's Anatomy, forensic anthropology and animal behavior. She even sneaked into the morgue to watch the M.E. of her dad's department work. Her dad didn't know this; he was deep in investigating a serial murder case. The same one his daughter was spending all her time with the victims.

God, what is Rick doing? He's taking forever. I took another drink of water before pacing in front of the sink. I couldn't stop pacing even if I wanted to. Finally, Rick came into view. He reached out to get me to stop. "This is completely and utterly illogical." I told him.

"I know." He replied seriously. He started getting the sandwiches out of the fridge from earlier. "You should finish eating this. It might help calm your nerves."

"I can't, Rick…" I put it back in the fridge. He frowned at me. "I don't understand how cavalier you are. I'm totally freaking out!"

"Because Kate, everything will be OK."

"You don't know that, Rick." I said pissed off. He moved closer to me, reaching in for an embrace and I leaned into him; accepting his warmth as comfort.

"How are we going to talk to it? What is it doing here? On Earth? Where do you think it came from?"

"I don't know…I really don't know but we'll figure it out as it happens." He squeezed me tighter. "Maybe he's a Martian." He chuckles softly in my ear. "Look, I know how stupid it was to tackle that alien. It was incredibly stupid and I'm sorry."

"_So _stupid." I said into his ear before I kissed his neck lightly. His body did end up calming me. Even though I was mad at him, he still managed to comfort me.

"Perhaps the dumbest thing I've done."

"Well, we don't know that and there's still a lot of life left. Who knows what you'll do." I laughed gently. He laughed too.

"Should we eat our sandwiches and go to bed?" He asked as he pulled away from me and went to his sandwich. My stomach growled so I agreed and we went to bed.

The night went on slowly. I tossed and turned so much that I barely slept. I couldn't. Rick seemed to have no problem which infuriated me to no end since he got us into this mess. This crazy, crazy mess. I listened to the house; wondering if the alien had woken up and I heard nothing but Rick's breathing. I tried to sleep more. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

"AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh!" I woke up from Rick's girlish and boisterous yelp. The sunlight burned my eyes but I still looked on. Rick was lying next to me and the alien was directly over him; hovering. The alien wasn't doing anything except for observing Rick and I. I was scared but didn't know what to do so I just lied there. It was against everything I am; a detective.

"Rick…" I whispered worriedly.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Um…the alien…" I told dumbly.

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that." The alien moved awkwardly, backwards at the raucous words Rick had said.

"Good, I'm glad." I said sarcastically. "Are you also aware that I barely slept?" I asked bitterly. The alien moved again because of my voice, this time the alien darted for the door. Rick got out of bed instantaneously following the alien out the bedroom. I sat there staring at the door frame for a matter of minutes. I slipped out of bed and changed my clothes before I followed them. "Rick?" I bellowed. "Where are you?"

"In here." I heard him from the bathroom. I walked to the door; he had left it slightly ajar. "Why…what are you doing in here?" I said as I pushed the door open. I gasped at the sight. The alien was curled up in the corner of the bathtub and the water was running. Rick was seemingly giving the alien a shower.

"The water seems to calm him. I don't know, he ran in here and I decided to see if he likes water. He does. He stopped hyperventilating."

"Should I go make breakfast? What do you think he'll like? Fruit, maybe?"

"Yeah, that would be good. Thank you." He said as I turned and walked away.

I decided to make bacon, eggs and a fruit salad. The salad consisted of strawberries, bananas, blueberries and oranges. I set the table and dished out the food for the three of us. "Breakfast is done!"

"OK, we'll be out in a few minutes!"

"'Kay." I sat at my place at the table and gazed at the food in front of me. I started thinking about Alexis and how she would react to knowing her father was drying off an alien as we speak. We haven't seen Alexis in five months. She's studying abroad in London. I miss her. It seems like she's missed a billion family dinners so far. We started the weekend tradition a month after she started college. She would come over for dinner and stay until Sunday evening. We'd spend Sunday eating brunch and watching movies or going out to explore nature or museums.

"Kate?" I jumped at the sound of my name. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Are you OK?" He touched my shoulder lovingly before getting the alien situated in his chair and then Rick sat next to me.

"Yeah…I was just thinking about Alexis. I miss her."

He kissed my cheek, "I miss her too. A lot. She called me yesterday while you were at work. She's doing well, of course. She told me that her classes were challenging but she still loves them. She asked about you and I told her you were good, busy at work. Told her about that case we solved last week with peculiar costumed people and their underground club."

"I'm glad to hear she's well." I smiled and took a bite of a banana slice. I looked over at the alien. It was actually eating. Picking up only blueberries and eating them and only them, one by one. It was fascinating. "Look, the alien is eating the blueberries." Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. We both froze; glued to our seats. Rick looked at me and then the door. His face looked panicked and curious. I turned to look over at the door too. Immobile, we waited. The knock happened again and Rick got up.

"Who is it?" Rick yelled.

"It's me, Javier." Rick put his hand on the doorknob.

"Wait!" I pleaded.

"What?"

"I don't know if I want him to know." I said.

"Why? He might be able to help."

"I know but…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"He knows we're home. What am I supposed to do?"

"Fine, open the door." I went back to the table and resumed eating my breakfast. It was cold. Rick opened the door.

"What's up?" Rick asked as he moved to the side to let Javier in.

"I came over to…" He stopped, awestruck at the sight of the alien. He looked like he was seeing a ghost. He stared on blankly.

"Over to?" Rick encouraged.

"Uh…what's going on here?" Javier asked in an almost breathless manner.

"We're having breakfast, Javi." I teased.

"You know that's not the answer I want."

"We went out last night to the park. I tackled this creature and we brought him home." Rick replied.

"You tackled an alien? Why, bro? What were you thinking?" Javier asked incredulously.

"I panicked. And I wasn't thinking."

"That's for sure." I said under my breath. I ate my bacon and strawberry slices silently. Javier stared at the alien, watching it eat blueberries. There was another knock at the door.

"Who is it?!" Rick yelled. Javier moved to sit across from me. There was no response from the other side of the door. "Who's there?" Again, no answer. The knocking became insistent and demanding. I stood up and got my gun and Rick reluctantly opened the door…


End file.
